Various types of lighting devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a lighting device for a barbecue grill including a base unit and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed within a front side of the base unit. What has been further needed is an activation control and a charging port disposed on the base unit, a rechargeable battery and a power inverter disposed within the base unit, at least one solar panel removably attachable to the charging port, and a thermal charging apparatus attached to the base unit. Lastly, what has been needed is at least one grill clip attached to a rear side of the base unit. The at least one grill clip is removably engageable with a hood of a grill, such that each of the plurality of light emitting diodes is downwardly disposed onto a grilling surface of the grill when the at least one grill clip is engaged with the hood of the grill. The lighting device for a barbecue grill thus provides an easily attachable light source for nighttime grilling, thus eliminating the need for a user to permanently install a standard lighting source and ensuring that food items on a grilling surface of a grill are cooked to a sufficient temperature.